It Started with a Cupcake
by FanofBellaandEdward
Summary: After many hectic weeks, Draco and Harry decide to take Valentine's Day off to finally spend time with each other again. Sequel to Draco's First Valentine; Harry's pov; fluff; MPreg; more warnings inside


**Author's note: I wanted to write something for Valentine's Day and this idea popped up in my head randomly. Not sure what to think of it, to be honest, but I hope it isn't too bad!**

 **This is a sequel to Draco's First Valentine, but you don't really have to have read that one to understand this oneshot.**

 **Warnings: Harry's pov; fluff; implied mature content (for full version, please visit my profile for more information); mention of MPreg; slash**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling owns it.**

 **I hope you'll like it!**

 **Happy Valentine's Day!**

* * *

 **It Started with a Cupcake**

A cup of tea was placed in front of him and his mum sank down in the chair across from him with a smile. Her bright red hair, still without any signs of grey strands, gleamed in the weak daylight.

"So any plans for today?" she asked; a teasing glint in her eyes. She supported her head on her left hand while twirling the spoon in her own cup of tea with her other hand.

He raised an eyebrow and looked at her meaningfully. "You really want to ask that question?" he questioned sceptically.

She smacked his arm and clucked her tongue in exasperation. "I'm talking about dinner or going out, Harry," she replied chidingly.

He chuckled and shrugged. "We're staying home. We've both been so busy these past few months that we're not in the mood to go out to celebrate."

Mum nodded in understanding, offering him a sympathetic smile.

Harry's Duelling classes were becoming more popular with every month that passed and it was a nightmare to keep track of the administration and teach the classes. If he kept being so busy and if new students would keep enrolling, he'd have to hire someone to do the administration part of his business. He already had to deal with complaints that he barely had time for his friends and family anymore; getting someone to handle the boring part of his business was probably for the best. Draco had become more and more irritated as of late with Harry's long hours.

Not that the blond man had any right to complain. His own potion business was blooming and orders kept pouring in steadily. He was also invited to various workshops and conventions, often spending several days a month from home. They both loved their jobs, but it kept them incredibly busy and lately they hadn't had any decent time for themselves, let alone having had time to spend together as a couple.

That was why they both had taken this day, Valentine's Day, off to spend time with each other and finally relax after several hectic months. No fanfare, no going out to expensive restaurants or any other place. Just them, together. That had been the plan at least until Narcissa had requested Draco's assistance with something.

Left alone in the house, Harry had decided it was high time he visited his parents again and here he was now.

"You really should take it easier," Mum advised him, pursing her lips slightly. "Exhausting yourself won't get you anywhere."

"I'm fine, mum," he reassured her, wrapping his hands around his cup, letting the warmth seep into his skin. "Do you have any plans for Valentine's Day?"

It was a weak diversion and her raised eyebrow let him know that, but she let him get away with it. "Yes, although your dad has tried to keep it a secret from me," she smirked, taking a sip from her tea.

"Tried?"

"He booked a weekend in Paris for us and hid the hotel bill from me."

"If he hid it, how did you find out about it?" He furrowed his eyebrows.

"Sweetheart, I've been together with him for more than twenty years now – I know where he hides everything," she answered dryly, making her son snort and laugh. "He tried to claim he had nothing special planned for today, but I know that's bullshit. He always does something special for me." Her smile was both amused and fond; her green eyes – inherited by her son – twinkling with love.

Harry hid a smile behind his cup of tea. Even after all this time, his parents were still very much in love and he could only hope he and Draco would be like that as well.

"What are you two talking about?" Dad entered the kitchen then, his curious gaze shifting between his wife and son.

"About how you and Sirius still think you're twenty years old and can pull off a Wronski Feint," Mum said with a grin.

"We're not that old," Dad instantly protested and tugged at her hair before dropping a kiss on her lips. "I keep telling you, that sudden wind blast surprised us!"

Mum and dad started bickering good-naturedly and Harry leant back in his chair, listening to them with a smile tugging at his lips.

He had missed this. Perhaps he should take it easier, if only to spend some more time with his family.

* * *

The house was still devoid of his blond lover when Harry Floo'd home. Brushing off the soot from his robes, he pricked his ears and listened carefully, just in case Draco had come home, but no.

It was still just as quiet as it had been when he went to visit his parents.

"Spend the day together, huh?" he murmured wryly, making his way upstairs to change into something more comfortable. His robes were discarded on the floor and replaced by a soft, dark blue sweater he had nicked from Draco and refused to give back and black trousers.

What could Narcissa possibly want from Draco today of all days?

Heaving a despondent sigh, he descended the stairs, figuring he might as well settle himself in the living room and read something while waiting for his boyfriend to come home.

"Harry?" Sirius' voice calling out to him from the foyer had him changing directions and he braced his hand against the doorframe as he leant inside.

"Yeah?"

Sirius was dressed in a set of fine, deep dark red robes; even Harry, who didn't know much about fashion or clothes in general, could tell that his ensemble wasn't a particular cheap one. Crossing his arms, he let out a low whistle. "You dressed up nicely," he remarked, leaning his shoulder against the doorjamb.

His godfather grinned, running a hand through his brown locks. "Have to look my best for Moony." He winked, stepping forwards to hug the younger man tightly. "You still have those tickets I gave you?"

Harry nodded, beckoning him to follow him. "Yeah, I put them in my study. I still don't understand why you just didn't hide them at your own place." They entered the hallway, walking past the kitchen and the living room. There was one more room on the ground floor, which Harry had converted into his own study. It had several bookcases filled with books about Duelling, Transfiguration, Charms, Defence against the Dark Arts, … Even some Potion books that Harry had deemed useful. His desk was covered with all kinds of documents and quills and his Firebolt rested next to it against the wall.

"Because Remus would have found them and then they wouldn't be a surprise anymore," Sirius replied. "That man is way too curious for his own good."

"He could have searched for the present here as well, you know. He knows you always ask me to hide stuff from him," Harry stated frankly, bending down to unlock the last drawer of his desk. He had put Sirius' gift for Remus – a holiday for two weeks at an exclusive resort near Athens – there, figuring his desk in his study would be the last place anyone would think of to look for a Valentine's Day present.

"Yeah, but after walking in on you and Blondie, he's not going to risk snooping ever again," Sirius snickered.

Harry turned a fire red immediately and he spluttered, "That was one time!"

"Yes, and that clearly was one time too many for poor Remus," the older man replied lightly. "His vision of you as an innocent cub shattered beyond repair. You should be ashamed of yourself, pup."

"Oh, shut up," Harry grumbled, pressing the tickets against Sirius' chest. "The door was closed for a reason!"

"Well, your embarrassment serves me well," Sirius said brightly, stuffing the tickets into his pockets. "Now I know where I can hide all the presents. After the eyeful he got, he's not going to risk coming over unannounced ever again."

"You're enjoying this way too much," the younger wizard said darkly, narrowing his eyes.

"It is hilarious. I think Remus still can't look Blondie in the eye," Sirius smirked; his eyes glinting with amusement.

Green eyes rolled in exasperation. "His name is Draco," he said for what must have been the umpteenth time. He had been trying for years to get his godfather to drop the ridiculous nickname, but so far he hadn't had much luck.

"Hm, yes, indeed. Have a happy Valentine's Day with Blondie," Sirius grinned and after another brief hug, he left the room.

Not even a minute later the sound of Flooing reached Harry's ears, announcing his godfather's departure. His gaze travelled towards a bookcase in the right corner; it was mainly filled with books about charms and regular spell work, but one book in particular stood out – at least to Harry.

It had a dark yellow cover; its spine cracked in several places. It was fairly thick and the first time he had picked it up, he had nearly dropped it, surprised by the weight. He walked towards the bookcase, tapping his fingers against the yellow spine. Carefully he removed it from the shelf, bracing himself against the weight, and opened it.

A square had been cut into the middle of the pages, creating a hollow space. In it a vial was nestled; the liquid inside was a pale rose and glowed softly. Harry studied it thoughtfully before closing the book and returning it to its place on the shelf.

No point in taking the gift out when the recipient wasn't home yet.

* * *

Late afternoon found Harry cutting an apple into several slices as a snack when Draco suddenly entered the kitchen, looking quite dishevelled for someone who had helped out his mother with something. There were some dusty white stains on his robes as if he had wiped his hands off them. What on earth had Draco been doing?

Harry placed the knife on the cutting board next to the apple slices and turned around, quirking an eyebrow.

Grey eyes widened a notch and Draco straightened his back. "You're home," he stated surprised.

"Yes," Harry said slowly, taking notice of the small, blood red box in Draco's hand. "Where else would I be?"

 _Where else would I be when we promised to spend the day together?_ was the complete, unspoken thought and the blond winced.

"I thought you would visit Weasley and Granger."

"They're in Romania, visiting Charlie, remember?"

"Oh yeah." Draco's blank face was a clear answer that he had forgotten about that little fact.

"What did your mother need you for?"

"Oh, nothing special. Just, you know," Draco trailed off, shrugging, and put the box on the kitchen counter.

 _No, I don't know_ , Harry thought and reached out to open the lid, curious as to what was inside. His hand was smacked away and he hissed, more surprised than in pain, and glowered at Draco.

"Ah, ah, not yet," Draco told him, smirking. "It's a surprise for after dinner."

"Really now?" The dark haired man eyed the box intently.

"Yes, really, so no peeking," Draco ordered and pecked his lips. "I'm going to take a shower."

"Yeah, all right," Harry muttered distracted, figuring he could sneak a peek while his lover was upstairs. Fingers wrapping around his wrist made him look up sharply, straight into knowing, grey eyes.

"Why don't you join me?" Draco suggested; his voice low and deep as he leant close to Harry.

"But I'm not dirty," Harry riposted, though his heart was already beating quicker and his cheeks flushed underneath the intense stare.

The older man tugged at his wrist, making him stumble right into him. "Well, you can help wash me then." His lips brushed teasingly against Harry's, eliciting sparks, and his other hand palmed Harry's arse firmly.

"Well, I suppose I could lend you a hand," Harry murmured, his eyes half lidded, and he licked his lips.

"I'm so lucky with such a caring boyfriend," Draco smirked, pulling him along.

* * *

Water streamed over their bodies; the hot liquid a sharp contrast with the cold wall when Harry's back was pressed against it. He hissed at the dual sensation of hot-cold then whimpered when lips mouthed furiously at a spot right underneath his left ear.

As the water steadily pounded down, Draco's hand slipped between their bodies, curling around Harry's thigh and pulling it upwards, urging his lover quietly to wrap his leg around his waist.

Harry obliged eagerly, slinging his left leg around Draco's waist, resting it right above the swell of his arse. He slid his arms around Draco's shoulders, tugging him closer, and a breathless moan escaped them both when their groins brushed against each other. Their mouths found each other again, tongues slipping past swollen lips, as they rolled their hips together in a dance they were intimately familiar with.

Heat coiled in Harry's lower belly and he pressed himself tighter against the blond man, wanting to be closer and closer, feeling wet skin slide underneath his fingers as he urged him to move quicker, quicker, he was so close, so close, almost there …

White exploded on the back of his eyelids and he muffled his scream against Draco's shoulder, teeth scraping across the skin, as he shook and trembled, coating them both before everything got washed away by the water. Draco followed only a couple of seconds later, shuddering; his hands clamping down around Harry's hips and holding him close, a soft moan, barely audible above the rush of the water, escaping him.

They stood there for a while, getting their breath back, and Harry dropped his leg; the limb tingling a bit from having kept it in that position for so long. He blinked, looked at the other man through his eyelashes, and their lips found each other again in a soft kiss.

They would have to spend a bit more time in the shower to get completely clean, but who cared?

Certainly not Harry.

* * *

"Oh, can I finally know what's in the box?" Harry grinned, sitting up straight when Draco entered the living room, holding the mysterious, red box in his right hand.

"I did say you'd get it after dinner," Draco reminded him, sitting down next to him. He held it out to the younger wizard; a strange smile lingering around the corners of his mouth. "Here. Happy Valentine's Day, Harry."

A bit bemused at the odd smile gracing his lover's face, Harry accepted the box and slowly removed the lid. He was taken aback by the chocolate cupcake resting inside. The frosting was a light red and in the shape of a heart and something gleamed in the middle of the heart. His eyes focused on it and then his breathing hitched when his brain fully comprehended what exactly was resting on top of the cupcake.

"Draco …" Wide eyed he stared at the other man; words leaving him at the moment.

Cheekbones colouring a faint red, Draco took a deep breath and carefully plucked the cupcake out of its box. He held it out in front of Harry and asked, "Do you remember our first Valentine's Day for each other?"

Harry nodded, a smile gracing his lips despite still being shocked. How could he have forgotten? Draco had been so adorable when he had stood in front of Harry and handed him his handmade chocolates, scared Harry would reject his gift. He definitely would never forget how fiercely Draco had blushed when Harry had kissed his cheek and the look of awe in his eyes when Harry had held his hand. He had given Draco a cupcake, made with the help of his mum and Remus, and he could remember being nervous as well for the blond's reaction.

How could he ever forget that moment? Mum reminisced about it even from time to time, cooing how cute they had been.

Draco cleared his throat, attracting his attention once more. "I figured, considering our relationship started out with sweets, more specifically a cupcake, it would be fitting if I made this step with a cupcake too." His smile trembled almost imperceptibly when he continued in a rough voice, "From the moment I laid eyes upon you, I was completely smitten. I was still just a child back then, but something in me knew you were _it_ for me. I knew it at eight years old and now at twenty-three years old, that still hasn't changed. When I envision my future, it's with you at my side and no one else. I love you and I want to show you that every day for the rest of our lives. Harry James Potter, will you marry me and make me the happiest man of the world?"

"That you still have to ask that," Harry said thickly, his vision a bit blurry with unshed tears. "Of course I want to marry you!"

"Thank Merlin, because otherwise I would have wasted both mine and mother's time making the perfect cupcake. Not to mention it was a pain trying to find the right spell to keep the ring clean while not messing up the frosting," Draco sighed, but his eyes shone wetly, glittering feverishly, and he bit his lower lip when he extracted the ring from the cupcake. His fingers trembled when he slipped the ring around Harry's finger, betraying the fact that he was not as unruffled and calm as he'd like to pretend.

As soon as the ring – gold with a ruby cut into a square – was around Harry's finger, he clasped his hand around Draco's neck and drew him closer to kiss him firmly, pouring all the love he felt for this man into the kiss. "I love you," he breathed against Draco's mouth and closed his eyes when a hand cupped his cheek.

"I love you too," Draco murmured and then they kissed again, shifting until Harry was straddling the blond's lap.

Something was nagging in the back of his mind, though, and it took a few seconds before Harry realised he still had to give his own present. With a gasp he pulled back, smiling at Draco's noise of protest, and said, a tad breathless, "I have a gift for you too."

A challenging glimmer appeared in deep grey eyes and hands stroked up and down across Harry's sides. "You think you can top my gift?" Draco smirked; his cheeks pink and his lips slightly swollen.

Harry grinned exhilarated and aimed his wand at the door. "Let's find out, hm?"

Something banged in his study, making Draco jump in surprise, and then the yellow book zoomed through the air, straight at them, and Harry held out his hands, bracing himself against the impact. He wobbled slightly when the book slammed into his hands, the strength behind it smarting his palms a bit, but he didn't topple over thankfully.

"Here, my gift," Harry said giddily, holding up the book to Draco.

Grey eyes blinked bemused and blond eyebrows furrowed. "Eh, thanks?" he said hesitatingly, staring at the book as he took it out of Harry's hands.

Black letters stood out starkly against the yellow cover, announcing the title, ' _Defensive Charms from 1130 until 1852_ '.

"Really interesting," Draco continued dubiously.

Harry smirked, tapping on the cover. "Open it."

He received a sceptic look, but Draco obliged – and then dropped the book between them when his eyes fastened on the vial inside. "Is this …"

Harry extracted the vial from its hiding place and shoved the book onto the couch; it had done its job and wasn't necessary anymore. Cradling the vial between his hands, he smiled softly at Draco, who looked shocked. "It's exactly what you think it is."

Draco licked his lips, his eyes remaining fixed on the vial, even as his hands clenched around Harry's hips. "How – how far …"

"Ten weeks. Seems like I did inhale too much of the potion back then," Harry replied lightly.

"Oh fuck, you're pregnant!" Draco breathed out, his eyes shooting from the vial to Harry.

"I am, yes. You're up for - " He was cut off by a pair of hungry lips and he moaned, throwing his arms around Draco's shoulders, clenching the vial in one hand, and he returned the kiss fiercely.

"I love you so much," Draco murmured, his hand drifting towards Harry's stomach, touching it reverently as he gazed at it in wonder.

"I love you too," Harry smiled, covering Draco's hand with his own; the one bearing the ring. "Happy Valentine's Day."

Draco chuckled, shaking his head. "Happy Valentine's Day."

"And did I top your gift?" Harry smirked.

"It's definitely better than a cupcake," Draco murmured and their mouths met in a tender kiss; their hands resting on Harry's stomach.

This would be one Valentine's Day they would never forget.

 **The End**

* * *

 **AN2: Still not a clue what I was thinking when I wrote this, but fluff, I guess? *clears throat* I hope it wasn't too bad!**

 **Please leave your thoughts behind in a review; should you spot any mistakes, please point them out to me.**

 **I hope to see you all again in my future stories!**

 **Cuddles**

 **Melissa**

 **P.S. For more information about my upcoming and posted stories, please visit my profile.**


End file.
